


Sleepy [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'Sleepy' by cosmic_llin:For the prompt: Phryne and Mac, one falling asleep with their head in the other's lapRecorded for the 'Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII' in February 2018





	Sleepy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057409) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



**Length:** 2min:50sec

**Mediafire Download links:** [mp3 (2.6 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1dh6pa6o34k5ay3/%5BMFMM%5D+Sleepy.mp3) or [audiobook (2.6 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/99f8ulls3t2krd4/%5BMiss+Fisher%27s+Murder+Mysteries%5D+Sleepy.m4b)

**Download & Streaming link (Thank you, Paraka):** [mp3 (2.6 Mb)](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20VIII/60%20%5BMiss%20Fisher's%20Murder%20Mysteries%5D%20Sleepy.mp3)


End file.
